1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for acquiring information about an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image forming devices, techniques for reducing consumption of electric power of an image forming device have been known, in which a power source supplying power to a printer engine is shut off when input of printing data is not detected for a predetermined time.
In recent years, power-saving feature of image forming device is further improved and one example is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180083.
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180083, an image forming apparatus is configured to save power by stopping supply of a clock signal to the CPU if a communication I/F (e.g., Ethernet) in which it is difficult to perform handshake operation between a sender and a receiver, is connected. On the other hand, power can be saved by stopping supply of power source if a communication I/F (e.g., USB) which can perform the handshake operations between the sender and receiver, is connected.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180083, since the power-saving is overemphasized, the image forming apparatus can have difficulty in sufficiently responding to a status request or the like from an external device such as a host computer. On the contrary, if more emphasis is placed in providing sufficient response to the status request, it may be difficult to improve the power-saving.